


I Will Survive

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [19]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Song Inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: You make me feel like I am at the top of the world. You treat me like I am a queen that rules this country. You spoiled me, buying me things, treating me to meals, and you showered me with love that I thought was real.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Series: Song Inspired [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 5





	I Will Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive

You make me feel like I am at the top of the world. You treat me like I am a queen that rules this country. You spoiled me, buying me things, treating me to meals, and you showered me with love that I thought was real. 

I know you were in trouble when I first met you. But I still fool myself and let myself fall for you. Looks at what you did to me, Minji, I am a mess now because of you. 

They told me you are up to no good, but I shrug it off and tried to believe you. I know it’s not real, you are not like that right? Tell me I am right, Minji. Tell me you are not the kind of person they are saying. Tell me that you are not part of those things that are happening out there. 

I was afraid, Minji. When you left me alone at night, all things, bad things, bad thinking came creeping into my mind. All the what-ifs, and possibility that link everything to you makes me having sleepless night for a while now. 

But as time goes by, and as the truth starts to comes out, I know, I shouldn’t hold onto you for long anymore. We are from two different worlds. I don’t want to be the one that has to see you being brought down, I can’t take it. 

I am a policewoman, and you… you are our most wanted criminal. Why and how did I end up falling for a criminal? That I was supposed to be catching. I should have caught you that night I found out about you. But I let you slid away, I closed my eyes and let you leave just like that.

At first, I was afraid, petrified, because I keep on thinking that I could never live without you by my side. But as time goes by, I learn to be strong, to get along. And I have my friends by my side helping me out. 

No one ever manages to catch you, because no one knows how you look like, what you are like. No one ever even knows who you are, the real you, that is if the you that you showed in front of me is real.

Minji… why? I learned to be strong, but then you decide to shows up. This is not what I expected to walk into when I come back home after a long day at the station, staring at those files. You are not what I expected to be there. I should have changed the lock. But to think that it will be useless since you know your way into locked houses anyway. 

Go, Minji. Walk out of that door, don’t make me regret the decision of letting you go that night. Don’t make me catch you with my own hands, and throw you into that dark pit by yourself. Leave. 

“Siyeon… I…” 

Don’t talk to me, leave, turn around and just walk out that door, I said. You are not welcome anymore, because you are the one who tried to hurt me with what you are hiding. And you are the one who played with my feelings. 

Do you think I’d crumble? Or lay down and cry my heart out? NO! I won’t do that anymore. It’s all in the past. Because now I will survive. I will stay alive, I have a life to live. I have a job, and also friends around me. And I’ve got all my love to give it to someone more worthy. 

I never told anyone about that night, no one needs to know, not even those who are close to me. I never told Bora about it either, because I know she will be worried about me, and that is the last thing I want her to feel. 

The world is questioning about your identity, and now they are also questioning of your whereabouts, no one knows where you disappeared. You never showed up since that night. You vanished like a wind this time. Nothing to trace. 

I try hard not to fall apart, trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart. I spent many nights feeling sorry for myself for crying, but now I hold my head up high and I changed. I became somebody new, not that little person that is still in love with you. I learned to be free and saving my love for someone else.

It’s been 4 years since your disappearance. Many thought that you will come back soon, but this time you are not. I will be lying if I told you I am not worried because I am worried. I want you to be safe, not to do something stupid, but not because I love you. This time because I genuinely want you to be safe, to stay out from any trouble. 

You are not welcome in my heart anymore, you are the one who breaks me with your disappearance. I won’t be crumbling no more, nor will I cry anymore. I will survive, holding and saving this love for someone else. 


End file.
